Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by KyteAura
Summary: [INCOMPLETED] A loveless marriage will lead Tomoyo to do everything to claw her way into a past crush's heart. When the wanting ignite the flames will burn.


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer apply.

Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran are married. Sure Tomoyo loves Eriol, but what happens if an old crush or rather an old love for Syaoran ignite into flames? Will Eriol destroy what they have for what she can't? Sort of AU?

'Sometimes I wonder how this have come to be. I didn't mean to my midnight blue-eyes. I really loved you as you loved me. With one mistake it made me lost what I thought was useless to me, your love, our marriage.' A crying goddess thought as she wiped the tears that streaked her deep colored purple eyes.

'I never knew you meant this much to me. I just assumed that my lust for an old love was more...Was better than you. I suppose I should have told you my love for Syaoran. Sakura, my best friend, being as naive as she was didn't know my love for him, didn't have an idea how crushed I had been when he fell in love with her instead of me. Then you came along. I knew then that we would be friends, but when you wanted more, my love...I gave it. Marrying you I was content, but not blissful. I thought if I had the one my heart truly desires after so many years in our 'love-less' marriage I would be more than just happy, more than just plain content.'

The Sun was blasting high in the summer heat, but in the room where the girl lies it was dark and cold. Her mane of purple hair spread over a white fluffy pillow, facing the ceiling of the darkened room she laid there not moving as if she was dead, a corpse. It did not help with such a pale face she has since childhood it made her seem if she was lying on her coffin. If it was not for the hot salty tears that bursts out once in awhile from her closed eyes and the redness of her cheeks she was indeed dead.

'I've done this to myself. Eriol gave me what I wanted; yet I wanted another life. Now here I am with nothing, but the emptiness now that I know no one will come for me.' With her last thought she had cried herself to sleep like she did for weeks and weeks.

Dream Sequel

"Tomoyo Daidouji what are you doing up there?" I looked down at the boy with dark blue hair and rim-glasses. Though we have only met a month or two ago it felt that I have known him forever. Eriol Hiiragizawa was my best friend besides Sakura.

"You just had to ruin my fun didn't you?" I asked him as I climbed slowly down from the branches that made steps for me to walk on. I felt myself losing balance, as one of the branches I stepped on was weak. With one second the branch broke and I screamed. I thought that I had fallen on the hard cement ground, but it didn't feel as hard.

"You can get up from me now" Muffled a voice that sounded a lot like Syaoran's. I jumped up and turned around to face a brown haired boy with amber-eyes I have always melted in.

"I'm sorry Li-kun!" I screamed in shock and embrassment. The girl that was next to Eriol gave a giggle as her boyfriend got up and dusted himself from the leaves that over time have flown down as soft as feathers.

"It's okay. At least you didn't get hurt or Sakura will have never forgave me." He said nonchalantly. I felt a rage deep within me. If it weren't for Sakura I would have had the one I loved. If it weren't for Sakura, you Syaoran, would have loved me, but I suppose I was never as pretty as her or as sweet.

"Then I suppose I should thank Sakura instead, ne?" I smiled as Eriol came up to me and asked if I was all right. I nodded.

I didn't want Eriol any closer to me for he might see something in my hidden eyes that would have blown my cover. The deepest secert that made it's way back to haunt me each and every sweet tormenting day. For I was and still am in love with the one I have fallen a pond.

"I suppose, but I blame this all on you do realize?" I yelled at Eriol with fake hatred, as because I could never hate Eriol, ever, just dislike him...A lot.

He smiled at me sweetly acting as innocent as one boy can possibly be. I could tell that the other two was confuse with the little conversation we were having since Eriol was no where up in the tree with me so he could not have pushed me down, which they thought was what happened.

"Of course!" He replied cheerfully as I laughed at him. He loved torturing me when I was watching my best friend and her boyfriend going out.

They just think that it was because I wanted to see Sakura and get everything of her on tape since she is after all known as a role model. The truth behind it would be to spy on Syaoran and see what he likes and dislikes. The only thing after so many times of spying is that he seems to like Sakura and dislikes everything or rather every other guy that comes near Sakura.

"Well if you will excuse us we were on a date" Syaoran rudely interrupted as he took Sakura by the hand and dragged her away slowly.

Once they were out of site I hit Eriol on the head softly. "Eriol Hiiragizawa!" I tried not screaming that horrible person's name. He backed away slowly from me and started to run as I ran after him.

End Of Dream Sequel

Her lip twisted in to a tender curve as such sweet memories filled her lonesome heart. It was said by the blue-headed boy himself after they got married that he had started liking her in a whole new light by then and wanted her attention. Apparently he got it.

"Eriol" Her heart cried out. Her soft plush lips uttered his name.

All she wanted was to be loved by him, Syaoran.

Now she knew that such foolishness had costed the one she had. 


End file.
